


Act Natural

by un1c0rntea



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: A lil ficlet of a missing scene from Nannageddon.Naboo knows what's up.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Act Natural

"Oh come on girls. Don't go."

"Yeah. C'mon ladies."

The door slammed and the boys stood at the top of the stairs sighing. They walked back to the sofa. Vince had his hands on his hips.

"Great. That was the moment. Now it's over. Thanks a lot Howard."

"Woah now. Why so sour? What did I do?"

"You went on and on bout how you did a shit on fings? That was well freaky." Vince screwed up his face, disgustedly.

"Hey. I couldn't think of anything else to say. It's not my fault that you're little 'love spell' didn't work out." Howard had his hands on his hips now.

"Well it would have been fine if you didn't come out looking like a Gothic version of Tom Sellick."

Howard blinked rapidly, an offended look crossing his face. "How dare you Sir."

"When I told you to pick somefing outta my wardrobe, you coulda put some effort in and actually chose an outfit that fits, you wanker!" Vince sat down on the sofa curling his legs underneath him and chewing a thumbnail.

"Excuse me, but those girls were bland anyway, little man. If they were a spice, they'd be flour. Ow! Chicka Chicka."

"Uh they may have been bland, but I was nearly in there." Vince looked up at Howard who looked confused.

Howard scoffed, "What?"

"Y'know...That goff girl was givin me the eye all night, giving herself over to the McKnight Magic. I could've had a well sexy night."

"Oh. So you're mad at me cos I ruined your chances to get off with her then?" Howard said bitterly, sitting down on the sofa, a little distance apart from Vince with his elbow on the side of it.

"I don't know Howard. It's just..."

"What? Hm?"

"I'm just. I'm feeling well horny and I've got no one to share that wiv now have I?" He put his thumb in between his teeth.

"Well.....I wouldn't say no one, Sir." Howard looked over at Vince suggestively but rather nervously. Vince looked back at him furrowing his brow, then his eyebrows softened and he bit his lip. "Really?" 

"I mean. Y'know if you wanna fool around....I'm here. I don't mind the McKnight Magic. Actually took some of Naboo's owl beaks earlier. So pretty revved up myself Sir. Oh yes."

"Alright. Let's fix this." Vince said as he moved seductively over to Howard on the other side of the sofa and pressed their lips together, straddling him. Howard ran his hands through Vince's jet black layered hair and over his back.

Vince allowed his tongue to caress over his own and had his arms wrapped safely around Howard's neck, closing the gap, deepening the kiss. "M, Oward." He whispered in between, followed by a breathy "Vince." from Howard. Vince's hands trailed delicately above Howard's waistband until it disappeared under the fabric and Howard moaned with satisfaction.

"Like that, yeah?"

"M. Oh oh oh yeah." He was completely relaxed and his head fell back. Vince dotted kisses up his throat and stroked harder, returning to Howard's lips to kiss again, breathily.

Just as Howard was about to climax, the latch of the shop door echoed through the room. Their hearts were beating pretty fast, but now I'm sure they had stopped.

Naboo and Bollo were back home. They both pulled apart, fast as lightning and whispered, "Shit."

Vince jumped off of Howard and wiped his mouth with his other hand.

"Vince. Your lipstick."

"Don't worry bout it. It's waterproof."

"Oh. Ok then, always prepared aren't ya Sir?"

"Yeah well, when it comes to a potential make out sesh, I don't fuck about." He placed his tongue in the corner of his mouth and moved his hair from his face. "They're comin. Talk about somefing. Act natural."

Howard cleared his throat and began talking about the only thing he knew several facts about. Jazz. 

Vince listened reluctantly with his fist resting on his chin pretending to care. "Fascinating. Hey guys." They raised their hands to wave.

"What you two up to?" Naboo asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know just this and that." Vince said with the straightest face he could muster up.

"Yep. Just talkin be bop, Sir." Howard laughed nervously."

Naboo replied with a raised eyebrow. "Sure you weren't havin a make out sesh?"

"What?! Pffft." Vince wiggled his foot and played with his hair.

"No. No don't be so silly Naboolio."

"Sure. Ok whatever." Naboo went to leave the room and Howard and Vince watched him to make sure the coast was clear, before letting out sighs of relief.

Naboo turned around and said, "Oh and boys…...Take a shower, you smell like sex."

He walked out the room with a smug look on his face and Howard went, "Well. Wanna take a shower?" His tongue between his teeth cheekily.

Howard stood up reaching for Vince's hand.

He grabbed it and practically stumbled drunk on love out of the room.

"Uh. I'm not sayin no."


End file.
